Year of the Gobbler
Year of the Gobbler is an event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. It is inspired by the Chinese Year of the Rooster, starting from 28th January 2017 until February 15th, 2018. In the Chinese zodiac each year is related to an animal in a 12 year cycle. During this event, the Clucky Winter Hat Skin will be given upon opening the game. Also, the chance for Gobblers to spawn from Berry Bushes is three times higher than usual. __TOC__ Gobbler Shrine The Gobbler Shrine is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab, and requires 8 Gold Nuggets and 2 Boards to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Offering a Berry Bush, its leafy variant or a Juicy Berry Bush to the Gobbler Shrine will grant the players access to the Offerings Tab where they are able to acquire several items specific to the event using Lucky Gold Nuggets. Gobbler Shrines also attract all nearby Gobblers to them, however they still prioritize Berries lying on the ground. If the Gobbler Shrine is destroyed by Hammering it, it will drop any Berry Bush planted in it along with its resources. Gobbler Shrines are also flammable. Lucky Gold Nugget Lucky Gold Nugget= |-| Red Pouch= Lucky Gold Nuggets can be obtained from Red Pouches dropped by Gobblers. They are used to acquire items from the Offerings Tab. Offerings Tab The following items can be obtained from the Offerings Tab, each of them having a different function. They cannot be prototyped, so the players always have to stand next to a Gobbler Shrine in order to craft them, similar to how the Ancient Pseudoscience Station works. Red Firecrackers Three Firecrackers can be acquired in exchange for 1 Lucky Gold Nugget at the Gobbler Shrine. They can be set on fire with a Torch or Lighter to produce sparkles, and will be destroyed in the process. When set off, nearby Mobs such as Hounds will be startled and cower in fear, giving the Firecrackers a use apart from the festivities. Red Lantern Red Lanterns can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Gobbler Shrine and can be equipped in the hand slot. They do not produce as much light as regular Lanterns, but have a higher durability. Lucky Fan The Lucky Fan can be acquired in exchange for 3 Lucky Gold Nuggets at the Gobbler Shrine. When used, it summons a whirlwind that destroys nearby Structures and causes damage to nearby Mobs. It also cools players down and puts out nearby Fires similar to the Luxury Fan. Lucky Beast Head= |-| Body= |-| Tail= The three costume pieces of the Lucky Beast can be obtained in exchange for 8 Lucky Gold Nuggets each at the Gobbler Shrine. While they are worn as hats, the "/dance" emote will be replaced with a different animation. A Sanity bonus equal to that of the Tam O' Shanter (+6.7 Sanity per minute) is applied while simultaneously wearing a costume piece and dancing. This bonus is increased if there are more players participating in the vicinity (wearing a costume piece and dancing). The bonus can stack up to a max of 3 times (+20 Sanity per minute), for three players. Trivia *This event was first released as a sneak preview in the A New Reign beta branch, and other key features were added later on. *The Giblet was added with the Year of the Gobbler event. *During the time of the event, the theme in the main menu of the game is slightly different by being mixed with Asian instruments. Also there are Gobblers appearing and running around in the screen. Gallery RedLanternScreenshot.png|Wilson holding a Red Lantern. Gobbler Shrine Burnt.png|A burnt Gobbler Shrine. Category:A New Reign Category:Events